Generally, IC cards or packs, such as memory cards, are data input devices which are electrically connected to an electronic apparatus or storage device, such as a word processor, personal computer, or other electronic apparatus. The data stored in the IC card is transferred to the electronic apparatus. Memory cards are portable instruments which are readily inserted and extracted from a connector apparatus, such as a header connector, which may be used with the IC card for removably coupling the IC card to a printed circuit board, for instance.
A conventional connector apparatus for an IC pack or memory card includes a generally U-shaped frame having a pair of guide grooves inside a pair of side frame portions, with a connector section joining or extending between the side frame portions. Generally, the connector apparatus defines a terminating end and a mating end, the mating end including the guide grooves. A planar IC card is inserted into the apparatus within the side guide grooves. A transverse array of socket terminals at a lead edge of the IC card electrically connect an associated array of pin terminals on the connector section.
Such connector apparatus often are provided as header connectors used for interconnecting the semi-conductor circuit of the IC card to an external circuit such as a main electronic unit. The header connector may be used with an IC card for removably coupling the IC card to a printed circuit board. The IC card is inserted into the header connector and is extracted therefrom as needed. The extraction force of the IC card, i.e. the force between the respective terminal pins on the header connector and the respective socket terminals on the IC card, is relatively high due to the tight fit required to obtain a good electrical interconnection between the terminals. These terminals typically are disposed at a high density which further increases the extraction forces. Originally, when an IC card was to be extracted from a header connector, the card was grasped by a user and simply pulled out.
A variety of ejector mechanisms have been incorporated in various connector apparatus, such as the header connectors, for facilitating ejection of the IC card from the connector. Such ejector mechanisms have been incorporated as integral or unitary devices fabricated as a part of the connector apparatus or header connector, itself. Such assemblies or systems have proven quite expensive and elaborate. On the other hand, separate ejector mechanisms have been provided for assembly or mounting to or about the header connector, such as after the header connector has been coupled to a printed circuit board.
A typical IC card ejector mechanism includes at least an ejector frame for mounting about the header connector. An eject lever is mounted either on the ejector frame, the header connector or therebetween. The eject lever is adapted to engage and eject the IC card from the header connector. A push-rod is slidably or reciprocally mounted on the ejector frame for actuating the eject lever.
A problem which presently exists in the industry involving IC cards, header connectors and ejector mechanisms for electronic use is the lack of any conventional or universal components. This invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an ejector mechanism which has a single "universal" card ejector frame and push-rod for use with various header connectors, and ejector configurations.
Specifically, although the method or type of ejection (e.g. a card tray or direct contact with the card) differs from manufacturer to manufacturer, some industry-wide standards (e.g. "PCMCIA") and or practices define certain features such as card/header polarization, card and connector packaging dimensions, ESD/grounding features and the like. For example, the standard insertion direction of a typical IC card is "printed side up" which requires polarizing means to ensure proper insertion when the header is mounted on the upper surface of a printed circuit board. Such a configuration is referred to as a "standard" type of header orientation. When the header connector is mounted on the lower surface of the printed circuit board, and the polarization of the card and the header remains the same (i.e. the card is inserted "printed side up"), the configuration of the header is now referred to as a "reverse" type due to the different configuration of the header with respect to the underlying mounting surface. In addition to the type of configuration based on polarization and mounting surface, users may have a preference as to where the eject button (i.e. push-rod) of the ejector mechanism is located. In other words, the eject button may be on the left side or the right side of the header. Therefore, where the header is mountable on the upper surface or the lower surface of a printed circuit board, the user has an option of having the push-button on the left side or the right side of the header in either of the "standard" type header configuration or the "reverse" type header configuration.
Because of the myriad of options described above, and because there is no standard dictating either the position of the push-button or the orientation/polarization of the IC card, a manufacturer inventories a number or variety of ejector frames, push-buttons, levers and headers to satisfy customer demands. This requires design and building of a considerable number of separate molds and other tooling as well as inventory of a variety of parts and options. It is readily apparent that such options become very costly. This invention is directed to eliminating these various problems.